Talk:Coribou
Second Captain? Since he has the same insignia on his chest as Caribou, and that Caribou was giving him orders he was following without protest, it appears that Coribou is the second captain or a dual captain of the Caribou Pirates. Should that be added?DancePowderer 03:22, October 15, 2010 (UTC) True. If he were the Captain of his own crew that work together with his brother's, his crew would have been in the infobox like Caribou was. Thus, it stands to reason. S.C. Amigo 04:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC) What is his nickname? I know that on his page, his epithet is "Blood-Splatterer." However, he has done almost nothing violent besides burying guys, so I don't know if this is true. In some manga adptions, I have seen his name translated as "Blood-Splattered Coribou," which I think is more accurate, considering his brother is the one that does all of the dirty work. Should we change this, or add it in alongside the other name? Since we haven't seen him in too many violent instances, I think it would be best to play it safe and leave it alone for now, until we see him fight some more or if new information surfaces.DancePowderer 19:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Dead or Alive? Since he was seen out in the ocean after the kraken attacked, and, given the immense pressure due to his depth under water, should we say he and his crew are presumed dead?DancePowderer 22:34, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :If drowning doesn't kill them, the pressure will. They're dead as crap, if you ask me. Although, given that this is Oda, one can never be too sure. Still, his and the rest of the crew's fat bodies are just floating there, so I don't see how they would have survived. - BattleFranky202 23:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm but somehow I get the feeling that he also may be a fruit user as well; looked like he was drowning in 605. Maybe the pressure but I think there is a possibility of a Devil Fruit similar to his brother. And no one gets a bounty like his for just shovelling Marines. Legendary857 08:58, November 26, 2010 (UTC) If the brother has a devil fruit that means he's even more likely to be dead (DF users can't swim).Yugimons 04:12, December 10, 2010 (UTC) and even whitout any devil fruit you can get such a high bounty(just think of Rayleigh)and what better way is there to just kill and shovel marines Still alive reference Since the last part of the text says he survived and he sent a message to his brother, and it has no reference, I think we should put it. Khaliszt (talk) 02:24, July 25, 2012 (UTC) .Nevermind, I already saw it was in the upper text What does Portal have to do with Coribou? SeaTerror (talk) 04:10, July 25, 2012 (UTC) THE CAKE IS A LIE Cheese Lord (talk) 04:12, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Name It should be Coribu, right? Because of Forum:Name Spellings problem with the last statement in "History" "The Caribou Pirates later watch Gaburu's grandmother pray for Caribou after she made a gravestone for him." I thought that she knew all this time he wasnt Gaburu, and went to the real Gaburus grave to pray for him. (Thank you pirate caribou.....) Which explains why coribou and co were shocked. Should this be edited out? 20:46, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Good point. 20:52, April 2, 2014 (UTC)